1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for making candles, vases or decorative objects. More particularly, die invention relates to a method and apparatus for making candles having a plurality of intersecting planes of different colors.
2. Discussion of the Background
Candles have been used for thousands of years for illumination, for religious rituals and for decoration. Numerous shapes, sizes and colors have been produced. Multi-colored candles have even been produced.
Candles may be made either by dipping or by pouring. To make candles by dipping, a wick is repeatedly dipped into molten wax to build up successive layers. To make candles by pouring, molten wax is poured into a mold.
Novel apparatus and methods will henceforth be described to produce multi-colored candles having an especially pleasing aesthetic appearance.